Heroes
by MademoiselleViette
Summary: High School AU. Saitama is the new student in Hero Academy, the most prestigious school in the world. At first look he looks like the average guy, with average looks and average everything. But you wouldn't expect that he's the most powerful and well-known hero in the whole universe, would you? Slash. Saitama/Genos.


**A/N:** I just finished watching the anime - and I became easily addicted to it. So I decided to write a fan fiction... weird, I know. Anyways, I just got into this anime so forgive me for my mistakes. Everybody makes mistakes, yeah. I'm going to update this every week, or something. I'm a busy high school student. Okay, I'm not a " _busy_ " high school student, but a " _lazy_ " high school student so forgive me if I do break promises.

By the way, just a note I'm going to warn the readers that **THIS IS A _DAMN_ SLASH FIC ** if you are not a fan of _slash_ then don't read this damn fic - go to the other stories (I'm pretty sure there's other fics out there, not just this). So I hope you enjoy~ :)

( _SAITAMA HAS HAIR IN THIS FAN FICTION BUT I'M PRETTY SURE IT WILL BE GONE IN A FEW CHAPTERS_ )

 **Summary:** High School AU. Saitama is a new student in Hero Academy.

 **Pairing:** Saitama/Genos

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Oh, a _new_ student?"

The principal of the school, Agoni, looked at the file of the new student with interest. It was a rare occurrence for a student to pass the most prestigious school in the whole world, but the new student had passed the test with a score of 71/100. Okay, the student _hardly_ passed but it was better than the other people's scores.

 _Saitama,_ that was the student's name. The principal read the file, it contains all the new student's personal information.

Agoni had gathered all the information in his head, and _only_ one word came up in his mind - " _average_ ". The guys was pretty much average.

 _He's 5'9" tall, spiky black hair, brown eyes -_ he sounds familiar, _very_ familiar.

But he shrugged off the thought and went on to arrange the student's schedule. He could think of it later, for now he should focus with his work.

* * *

Saitama looked at the letter in his hands. The letter had arrived moments ago while he was watching his favorite television show and he was pretty much surprised at what had been written inside the letter. Okay, maybe he was just a _little_ surprised.

" _ **Congratulations, you passed the entrance exam! You are a C-Class student!** We are to inform you about what you need to know about the Hero Academy's system. The academy is dived in a four-class system: The C-Class, the lowest class, they have to do weekly quotas to maintain their ranking; the B-Class, they do not need to maintain the weekly quotas; the A-Class, the second to the highest rank, many people from this rank is rather well-known; and the highest one, the S-Class rank, the S-Class rank has only few people in it. In total there are currently 546 students in Hero Academy, including you. Now that we have explained the system, we are to inform you about the rules and regulatio-," _

Saitama threw the letter in his bed as soon as he read the " _rules and regulations_ ", he did not bother reading the rest of the letter.

"I guess I'm a C-class, huh." Saitama run his hand through his hair. Even though he is happy about passing the Hero Academy, he was not _that_ thrilled. School means effort and effort requires energy.

"Oh well, I know what I'm going to do in order to survive this school."

He lay down in his bed and slept.

* * *

 **A/N:** That was only the prologue. Genos will appear in the next chapter. Just a reminder:

1\. _This is a High School AU_. They're going to be high school students that will face the pain of doing assignments and projects from their teachers. By the way, even though this is a High School student AU there's still going to be villains and such, but they're going to hide their true identities.

So they're still heroes but with hidden identities. That's why the title is " _Heroes_ ".

2. _Saitama is not bald._ I know that it is important for him to be bald but he is not for the sake of the plot line I'm doing, but I guess I could make him go bald in a few chapters. I think he's going to be the one who'll cause the baldness, by ripping it off because of stress lol.

3\. _I'm aware that he's 22._ Yeah, pretty aware, but let's pretend he is a tad bit younger. Just for the sake of this thing.

(By the way, I named it " _Hero Academy_ " because the students are considered as " _heroes"_ because of what they accomplished at a young age and their vast knowledge and big-time careers at such a young age)

Okay that's the end of that. I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will be released in a fe _w days._


End file.
